


Saving You, Losing Me

by ellenemi



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenemi/pseuds/ellenemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alec goes missing, Max must be prepared to loose the one thing she hold's most dear... herself. Will Alec and the other's be able to save Max from herself, or will she remain lost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them, Jim does.

_Dense jungle life surrounded her, making her nostrils twitch at the earthy scent of nature; and her ears prick to the sound of rushing water coming from near by._

 _Moving silently in the direction of the noise, she could feel her adrenaline rise and her heartbeat quicken, as she pushed her way through the foliage; noiselessly moving branches and vegetation out of her path._

As she neared her destination, the sound of the water grew louder; almost becoming a roar to her too sensitive ears; but underneath the whooshing of the water another sound could be heard.

 _At first she couldn't quite make out this new noise, as it was far to indistinct; but as she gradually neared an opening in the dense jungle, she was able to identify it as the sound of something lapping at the waters edge._

Soundlessly she edged her way closer to the opening, before stepping through…

The largest, sleekest, blackest panther she had ever seen, was perched at the side of the waterfall, drinking deeply from the river.

 _As if sensing her presence it suddenly raised its head, sniffed the air and slowly turned in her direction…_

For the first time in her life, she felt a fission of awareness surge through her tense body, physically immobilizing her for a fraction of second. But during that second the powerful predator in front of her locked it's gaze with hers and she found herself mesmerized by a pair of green eyes that seemed all to hauntingly familiar.

For what seemed like an eternity they stayed there simply staring at each other as if neither of them were quite ready to break the hypnotic spell of the moment.

However of in the distance could be heard a buzzing sound, as the noise of the surrounding rain forest intruded upon the moment, gradually the buzzing got louder as it neared the clearing where the two individuals stood watching each other…

Reaching out with a groan Max turned the alarm clock of, and rolled over, hoping to get another ten minutes of blessed sleep, before dragging herself out of bed, and into work for the day.

On one of the rare occasions in her life Max had actually been able to sleep for more than an hour a night, without the interruption of the usual nightmare visages of Manticore punishments, and the brutal deaths of lost siblings jerking her awake; and so obviously she wanted to bask in the peacefully, relaxing moment for just a little longer.

However she was fully aware that if she was late to work again this morning, then with all likely hood by this evening she'd be looking for a new place of employment - Which in Max's book wasn't necessarily a bad thing; however that would mean she'd have to break in a new boss, which after some deep consideration would just be too much of a hassle.

Besides she'd just got Normal broken in.- So with a very heavy sigh; and a general threat of bodily harm to whom-so-ever invented the idea of work, Max reluctantly left the warm comfort of her bed; and set about the preparations of getting ready for another day of work induced coma.

* * *

Even though she'd eventually given in and made her way to work, Max found herself, for once actually feeling happy and she had an almost imperceptible bounce in her step; both of which she noted had been missing from her life for nearly year now.

Humming quietly to herself, Max stepped through the doorway of Jampony and sauntered towards her locker.

Unfortunately before she was able to reach it she was accosted by a grim faced Normal, who was looking as though the stick that everybody knew he had stuck up his ass, had moved higher up his body than was usual.

"Well, well good morning missy miss, or should we be saying good afternoon", he snarked at her.

Max felt her good humour of the moment evaporate into thin air.

"Hey, and what bug crawled up your ass and died today Normal", Max said as she smiled sweetly.

Normal just glared at her, "Do you know where Golden boy is; he hasn't come into work yet. And unlike you and the rest of your degenerate friends, the 'Rock Star', is always at work on time".

Max stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out how he managed to spit out that entire sentence without pausing for breath.

Shaking it off, all she could say was, "And why the hell, would I know where you're walking wet dream is; it's not like I have him on a leash y'know. Anyway he's probably overslept at one of those skank's that he lovingly refers to as dates."

Max paused for moment when a thought suddenly occurred to her, "And why don't you ask some of the others, for a change. I mean how come when you want to know where Alec is you automatically ask me. Why not Biggs, or Sketchy or any of the others huh!" with her little rant fest finished and her last piece of good humour riding out the door with the other messengers, Max waited for Normal to answer.

Normal just stood there looking at her for a long moment; pursing his lips and looking for all the world as though he'd just sucked the universe's most sour lemon, before replying to her question.

"Good God, girly girl; I'm not blind. You and Golden boy have been practically joined at the hip since the moment he started working here. Although only God himself knows why that fine specimen of the male physique hangs around with a harridan like you, I'll simply never understand".

"You know what Normal; Bite Me!", Max hissed at him, at the same time as she snatched the package he'd been holding from his hands and declaring she was going on a 'hot run'.

Spinning on heel she stalked her way out of the building; she was practically out of the door when she heard Normal yell, "While your out, go check on my 'Rock Star'".

* * *

By mid afternoon and several packages later; Alec still hadn't shown up at work, and Normal was practically catatonic from not having had his daily dose of Alec. And admittedly by this time Max herself was starting to get slightly worried.

She'd spoken to Biggs, Cece and a few of the other transgenics that over the past month or so had started working at Jampony, but none of them had seen sight nor sound of him since Saturday evening.

She'd stopped by his apartment on the morning while making her deliveries but as she'd expected it was empty; she'd rung his cell phone a dozen or so times throughout the day, but had only managed to get his voiemail; so by now Max was definitely concerned as to where the asshole might be, and what dumbass thing he'd gotten himself into this time.

Having delivered her final package of the day, Max turned her bike around and made her way to Terminal City, in the hopes that Joshua might know where Alec was. 


	2. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them, Jim does

_Dense jungle life surrounded her, making her nostrils twitch at the earthy scent of nature; and her ears prick to the sound of rushing water coming from near by._

 _Moving silently in the direction of the noise, she could feel her adrenaline rise and her heartbeat quicken, as she pushed her way through the foliage; noiselessly moving branches and vegetation out of her path._

As she neared her destination, the sound of the water grew louder; almost becoming a roar to her too sensitive ears; but underneath the whooshing of the water another sound could be heard.

 _At first she couldn't quite make out this new noise, as it was far to indistinct; but as she gradually neared an opening in the dense jungle, she was able to identify it as the sound of something lapping at the waters edge._

Soundlessly she edged her way closer to the opening, before stepping through…

The largest, sleekest, blackest panther she had ever seen, was perched at the side of the waterfall, drinking deeply from the river.

 _As if sensing her presence it suddenly raised its head, sniffed the air and slowly turned in her direction…_

For the first time in her life, she felt a fission of awareness surge through her tense body, physically immobilizing her for a fraction of second. But during that second the powerful predator in front of her locked it's gaze with hers and she found herself mesmerized by a pair of green eyes that seemed all to hauntingly familiar.

For what seemed like an eternity they stayed there simply staring at each other as if neither of them were quite ready to break the hypnotic spell of the moment.

However of in the distance could be heard a buzzing sound, as the noise of the surrounding rain forest intruded upon the moment, gradually the buzzing got louder as it neared the clearing where the two individuals stood watching each other…

Reaching out with a groan Max turned the alarm clock of, and rolled over, hoping to get another ten minutes of blessed sleep, before dragging herself out of bed, and into work for the day.

On one of the rare occasions in her life Max had actually been able to sleep for more than an hour a night, without the interruption of the usual nightmare visages of Manticore punishments, and the brutal deaths of lost siblings jerking her awake; and so obviously she wanted to bask in the peacefully, relaxing moment for just a little longer.

However she was fully aware that if she was late to work again this morning, then with all likely hood by this evening she'd be looking for a new place of employment - Which in Max's book wasn't necessarily a bad thing; however that would mean she'd have to break in a new boss, which after some deep consideration would just be too much of a hassle.

Besides she'd just got Normal broken in.- So with a very heavy sigh; and a general threat of bodily harm to whom-so-ever invented the idea of work, Max reluctantly left the warm comfort of her bed; and set about the preparations of getting ready for another day of work induced coma.

* * *

Even though she'd eventually given in and made her way to work, Max found herself, for once actually feeling happy and she had an almost imperceptible bounce in her step; both of which she noted had been missing from her life for nearly year now.

Humming quietly to herself, Max stepped through the doorway of Jampony and sauntered towards her locker.

Unfortunately before she was able to reach it she was accosted by a grim faced Normal, who was looking as though the stick that everybody knew he had stuck up his ass, had moved higher up his body than was usual.

"Well, well good morning missy miss, or should we be saying good afternoon", he snarked at her.

Max felt her good humour of the moment evaporate into thin air.

"Hey, and what bug crawled up your ass and died today Normal", Max said as she smiled sweetly.

Normal just glared at her, "Do you know where Golden boy is; he hasn't come into work yet. And unlike you and the rest of your degenerate friends, the 'Rock Star', is always at work on time".

Max stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out how he managed to spit out that entire sentence without pausing for breath.

Shaking it off, all she could say was, "And why the hell, would I know where you're walking wet dream is; it's not like I have him on a leash y'know. Anyway he's probably overslept at one of those skank's that he lovingly refers to as dates."

Max paused for moment when a thought suddenly occurred to her, "And why don't you ask some of the others, for a change. I mean how come when you want to know where Alec is you automatically ask me. Why not Biggs, or Sketchy or any of the others huh!" with her little rant fest finished and her last piece of good humour riding out the door with the other messengers, Max waited for Normal to answer.

Normal just stood there looking at her for a long moment; pursing his lips and looking for all the world as though he'd just sucked the universe's most sour lemon, before replying to her question.

"Good God, girly girl; I'm not blind. You and Golden boy have been practically joined at the hip since the moment he started working here. Although only God himself knows why that fine specimen of the male physique hangs around with a harridan like you, I'll simply never understand".

"You know what Normal; Bite Me!", Max hissed at him, at the same time as she snatched the package he'd been holding from his hands and declaring she was going on a 'hot run'.

Spinning on heel she stalked her way out of the building; she was practically out of the door when she heard Normal yell, "While your out, go check on my 'Rock Star'".

* * *

By mid afternoon and several packages later; Alec still hadn't shown up at work, and Normal was practically catatonic from not having had his daily dose of Alec. And admittedly by this time Max herself was starting to get slightly worried.

She'd spoken to Biggs, Cece and a few of the other transgenics that over the past month or so had started working at Jampony, but none of them had seen sight nor sound of him since Saturday evening.

She'd stopped by his apartment on the morning while making her deliveries but as she'd expected it was empty; she'd rung his cell phone a dozen or so times throughout the day, but had only managed to get his voiemail; so by now Max was definitely concerned as to where the asshole might be, and what dumbass thing he'd gotten himself into this time.

Having delivered her final package of the day, Max turned her bike around and made her way to Terminal City, in the hopes that Joshua might know where Alec was. 


	3. Motorcycles, Musings & Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them, Jim does.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, Jim does.

 **Author's note:** First of all I have to say a big thank you to everyone who's reviewed, and I hope you will all continue to enjoy this little story of mine. And secondly I've got to apologise for the shortness of the chapter's, however they will be getting longer. :)

 **  
Motorcycles, Musings & Memories   
**

Cece rode behind Biggs on his motorcycle as they followed Max back to TC; she could feel the tension coursing throughout his body, something that was so totally at odds to how he normally was. In fact searching her memory Cece had a difficult time job, trying to think of any occasion where Biggs wasn't either smiling or laughing, or both.

Of course since getting out of Manticore they'd all been slightly on edge, or at least they had until they'd all somehow ended up migrating towards Seattle and Terminal City. That tension although still hanging in the air, seemed to be dissipating though.

At least, that had been the case up until twenty minutes ago.

Sighing softly the blonde transgenic turned her attention to the woman on the Ninja beside them.

Max was a mystery to Cece; to most of the X-series actually. On one hand for the last ten years they'd been taught to believe that 452 and the other members of her unit were traitors. But since being out in the world, it had made Cece wonder.

Wonder about Manticore and its ultimate goals.

Wonder about the still missing member's of her own unit.

Wonder about White and both his freaky cult friends, and just far his connections in the government actually went.

But more than anything it made her wonder why Max and the other 09'ers considered it so important to leave Manticore, leave their home. After all none of them had even been outside of the compound before 2009; so how did they know that what they'd been taught, what they'd been designed for was wrong. How did they know that there had to be something better outside of Manticore's walls.

* * *

  
 __

 _  
**Pain. Blinding white light, and the acrid smell of burnt flesh made his sensitive nostrils twitch, and a low moan escape from between clenched teeth.**   
_

* * *

Biggs felt Cece sigh and shift on her seat. He'd noticed that she'd started doing that a lot of late, the soft sighs were usually accompanied by a thoughtful look; no doubt an expression that was now most likely covering her delicate features.

As to what she was thinking about he couldn't hazard a guess, but his own thoughts were a tumultuous riot of anger, incredulity, disbelief and an almost imperceptible sense of loss.

Alec was his friend.

Had been his friend, and his unit mate since before he could even remember; and the idea that, that sick fuck White had him, was no doubt subjecting him to torture, both physically and probably psychologically as well, was enough to make Biggs want to howl with rage and clench his hands against the bikes handlebars in frustration.

Glancing around him, he realised that they'd arrived back at TC; and he hadn't noticed. Feeling Cece getting off the back of his bike, he chanced a glance in Max's direction.

She was just sitting there, making no move to get off her bike and let everyone know what had happened. In fact thinking on it, after she'd told them about Alec, she hadn't said another word; instead she'd just turned on her heel and left, without even so much as a goodbye to Cindy.

Looking at her now, just sitting there he couldn't help but take note of her ashen complexion and the vacant look to her normally intense eyes. It was a look that he knew well, a look that they'd all learned out of self-preservation. But it was the first time he'd ever witnessed that same expression on her face; and to see it now was almost as shocking as knowing about Alec.

Seeing that expression made him realise that just maybe, there was more to Max than what normally met the eye. More than what she normally let them see. And the fact that neither himself nor anyone else had picked up on this was disturbing.

* * *

  
 __

 _  
**I**   
_   
_  
**ce cold water hit his body, and made him shiver, both from the cold and the shock. He gasped for air, dragging it into his burning lungs before blacking out once more.**   
_

* * *

Max couldn't think. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts and images. Snippets of conversations half forgotten, were clamouring to be remembered. Memories long buried were breaking the surface; demanding to be seen…

Frightened green eyes looked up at her, filled with fear and pain. _**"Don't let them take me."**_

A pair of equally fear filled eye's looked down at her. _" **It's the only way. I don't want to die".  
**_  
She wanted to clap her hands to her ears and scream.

She wanted to look into Whites eyes as she tore his throat out with her bare hands.

She wanted to see that cocky grin.

She wanted to hear him call her Maxie; just so she could kick his ass.

She wanted Alec.

She wanted her friend back.

 _'White. White has Alec.'_ That one thought was the one constant amongst the babble of her mind. White had Alec; and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how get him back. But she was going to. She was going to get him back even if it cost her, her soul.

She had three days before she was supposed to meet White.

Three days to wrest the location of Ray from Logan.

Three days to remember who and what Max really was.

Three days to waste, while Alec was tortured,

Three days filled with pain.

* * *

  
 __

 _  
**Electricity surged and his body arched, just as a scream was torn from deep within his bruised chest, and the scent of his own charred flesh filled the air. Then all was blackness once again.**   
_


	4. Lessons in Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discalimer: I don't own them, Jim does.

Discalimer: I don't own them, Jim does.

 **Lessons in Pain**

Damp, musty air filled his senses and filtered into his consciousness. He shifted slightly on his bunk; dragging a groan of pain from his abused body in the process, which only served to bring the events of the last two days crashing down around him, causing him to wince at the memories…

 _He'd just left Terminal City, after dropping of the money from a heist and was making his way back to his apartment; speeding along the roads and letting his mind wander. Thinking over how things had changed in the last month or so. How Max had started to mellow towards him off late, not treating him with the usual disdain that had been her standard reaction to his presence._

 _But now that he finally knew about Ben; knew what she'd had to do; he could actually understand why she behaved the way she did. Because it was the only way she could cope, the only way she was able to function and keep her sanity whenever they were together._

It was because of these thoughts that he hadn't noticed the unmarked car that had been tailing him, ever since leaving TC; so it came as a shock when they ran him off the road and into a nearby ditch.

He didn't remember anything after that, until he'd awoken to find himself suspended from the ceiling by his arms, his legs shackled and held in place. Looking around himself he saw that he was in a large cell; with nothing to rest his eyes on, except an expanse of bare brick wall. Alec didn't know how long he'd been hanging there; but from the ache in his muscles he surmised that it had been a while.

It seemed like several hours had passed, even though in reality it was probably no more than a few minutes since he'd regained consciousness, before anyone else entered his stony cell. And when they did, he suddenly found himself wishing that he never had.

The two men who entered remained with him for an insurmountable amount of time; never speaking either to him, or indeed to each other. They had just gotten straight down to business.

The taller of the two men; a dark haired, broad shouldered, grey eyed guy who had a deep scar running down his left cheek bone; tore his sweat soaked T-shirt from his body, leaving him in nothing but his worn jeans-(obviously before tossing him into his cell, they'd removed his jacket and sneakers, as well as confiscating his cell-phone)- And with meticulous precision, started to slice into his now bare chest with a small scalpel.

The cuts weren't deep, but as Alec new from personal experience, the shallower the cut, the greater the pain. Once they'd tired of bleeding him; the second of the two men-(who Alec had mentally named Tweedledee)-withdrew a tazer from the large, black medical bag that he'd carried in with him.

As Tweedledum, tossed a bucket of cold water over Alec; Tweedledee jammed the tazer into his bruised and bleeding chest.

Up until now Alec had managed to keep quiet, to block the pain from his mind; but with the double onslaught of shock from the icy water and the electric jolt of the tazer, he was unable to keep himself from screaming as a neurological overload sent him head first into a grand mal seizure, as he blissfully succumbed to the blackness.

Lying on his bunk, Alec looked around his new quarters, while trying not to move too much. He still had no idea where he was, or indeed who his unseen captor was. And having been unconscious during both occasions that he'd been moved around the facility, he couldn't even begin to formalize an escape plan. All he could do was wait, and hope that Max, Biggs and the others would know what had happened to him. And that knowing Max, she'd be gearing up for his rescue.

Closing his eyes, Alec figured he might as well as get some rest, because he had a feeling, that he was going to need it.

* * *

The atmosphere in TC's headquarters' was thick with anger, and laced with fear; as the cavernous walls rebounded with a multitude of accusations…

"This is on you!".

"White didn't know we were here, until you brought him here".

"Pretty boys, probably being tortured right now, cause of you and that fucking ordinary!".

The voices kept on, and on. And the hysteria of the collected group of transgenics was taking its toll on both Max's nerves and her patience.

It had been over an hour since she'd told them about the phone call from White; Over an hour since the first accusation was sent her way.

Over an hour of listening to Mole's threats; and Max was sick of it.

As soon as she'd finished telling them everything she knew, she was sidelined. Ignored for the most part, only looked at with loathing and disdain, by all but a handful of the assembled transgenics.

And throughout it all a pair of fiercely intense green eyes, remained locked in her mind, causing her heart to constrict with guilt and fear. Fear that they wouldn't get him back.

Fear about what was happening to him.

Fear that she would loose the one person, who saw her for herself, and who'd accepted her without any hesitation.

Fear of knowing that underneath all the cocky smirks, sarcastic banter and happy-go-lucky charm; that Alec would willingly sacrifice himself in order to keep her; to keep them all safe no matter the cost.

Pushing her way forward, Max caught the eyes of several of the assembled transgenics, and waited until all but one voice could still be heard.

"Mole, if you don't have anything constructive to say, then shut the fuck up", she quietly said but her voice held an edge of steel to it.

Mole was taken aback by the small woman standing in centre of HQ, hands on her hips, and a deadly glint in her eye. Up until this point, he hadn't given much thought to 452, except for placing the blame for whole sorry mess, squarely on her slim shoulders. But he wasn't going to be cowed by some jumped up 'ordinary' lovin' traitor.

"And how are you gonna make me?", he spat out, around his ever present stogie and cloud of smoke. 'Yeah _, right like she could actually do anything, to stop him'_ , he silently sneered to himself, as he continued to glare in her direction.

Watching from the sidelines; several of the surrounding audience unconsciously shuffled their feet, and rubbed the back's of their necks as they felt their hackles rise; as they watched the scene unfolding in front of them.

Glancing warily around him, Joshua decided to step forward before Max got herself into some serious trouble. "Lil' fella'", he called as he made his way forward through the crowd, to stand beside Max.

"Lil fella', leave it".

But Max just turned to look at him, before returning her steady gaze to the scaly transhuman in front of her. "Back off, Big fella'", Max said gently, feeling disappointed that Joshua didn't think she could look after herself; that she couldn't make them realise that she had just, as much right; maybe more so to find Alec.

Max needed them to understand that there was no way in hell that they were going to rescue Alec, and leave her behind. She was not going to stand by and loose her family again.

Not again.

And it was time that everybody learned that, and it looked as though she'd already found a volunteer for the first lesson…


	5. The Pedestal Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own them, Jim does

**Disclaimer** : I don't own them, Jim does

  
**The Pedestal Falls**   


Max stood in the centre of TC's HQ facing down the older and angrier transgenic; just watching him, never moving a muscle or blinking an eye. In fact it looked as though she could probably stand there all day, and not grow bored.

Mole on the other hand was beginning to sweat – well as much as his scaly green hide was able – shuffling his feet, and puffing on fiercely on his cigar, wondering what the hell was going on; and why he was just standing there taking it.

"Well, whata' ya' gonna do then?" he snorted contemptuously in Max's direction.

Max cocked her hip, planted one of her small hands on it, and raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows, before replying "Nothing", she said.

Mole blinked.

And then he blinked again, before shaking his head as though he was checking his hearing. "Huh? What d'ya means nothin'".

Max just smirked "like I said, I'm not gonna do anything. I mean, I am only an 09'er, a traitor, an inferior soldier lacking in ten years of training. So why would I do anything when it's so patently obvious that anyone here could kick my ass". She answered, and gestured around the room to the other transgenics. All the while somehow outwardly managing to keep a straight face; while inside she was mentally holding her aching ribs. Trying to suppress the hysterical laughter that was threatening to bubble to the surface.

Throughout HQ there could be heard murmurings of disbelief, at Max's contrary actions; Because as a species, all transgenics whether they be X-Series, Transhuman or even Nomalie; all of them respected strength and leadership. So to see this unusual behaviour in one of their 'own' was disturbing to say the least.

However a few of the more observant of them, had noticed that while Max appeared nonchalant during the whole exchange, her stance was of someone preparing to defend herself. Obviously Max was not going to be the instigator of a physical confrontation; but she was more than ready to take up the challenge should it be issued.

Amongst the crowd a dark haired, talkative X5, who went by the name of Albie was happily moving through the throng, taking bet's on the outcome of Max and Mole's little display of dominance.

"I'm just curious is all", Max continued as she shrugged her shoulders and folded her arms; "Just wondering, what your actual plan was. Or were you just gonna' stand there all night and rant" she finished, whilst simultaneously taking in the mood of the surrounding crowd.

Biggs couldn't believe what he was seeing, because for the first time since joining TC, in fact for the first time since meeting him. It appeared as though the ever eloquent Mole was speechless.

Under any other circumstances, Biggs would have found the entire thing highly amusing, but right now he was unable to summon up any of the good humour that was his usual forte.

Standing there with his mouth agape, Mole couldn't believe what was happening. He just couldn't understand how this small, technically inferior soldier had the audacity and impunity to stand there and somehow have him, both feeling and acting like a fool. Summoning his last vestiges of dignity, he removed the cigar from his mouth, and gestured in her direction.

"And what would 'her Highness', suggest we do?" he asked as sarcasm dripped from every syllable as he spoke.

A small smile graced Max's face, as she looked out at the crowd of transgenics, and then she began to speak...

* * *

He lay on his bunk a muscular forearm thrown across his eye's, in the vain hope's of blocking out what little light his cells tiny window allowed in. He wasn't asleep, hadn't been for a while in fact. Instead he lay there allowing his body to recuperate, and regenerate the damaged areas of his anatomy. Not for the first time in his short life, was he thankful for his X5 healing abilities.

His ears pricked at the sound of feet walking towards his cell; but he didn't move. Instead he remained in his seemingly relaxed sprawl, even though adrenaline was beginning to pump its way through his system. The footsteps grew louder until they stopped outside his door; the jangle of keys' was then the only other sound apart from his own breathing, to fill his tiny room...

* * *

Logan Cale was as usual seated before his computer screens; the only difference now, was that instead of a comfortably central-heated pent-house apartment, he was seated in a salvaged chair, in a run down, slightly dilapidated house instead.

In fact as he un-consciously wrinkled his nose in concentration, he was almost positive that he could still smell odour of 'damp dog'.

He leaned back in his chair for a moment, removed his glasses and started to rub his aching eyes. A slight shifting of the air made him turn around...

Max stood in the doorway watching the man before her, and she wondered to herself when it was that he'd started to look so tired and worn. Sighing softly to herself, she shook of her minds musings and stepped forward into the room; purposely making a slight sound as she did so. Because even knowing her for nearly two years and being involved with other transgenics, she was fully aware that he was still uncomfortable with the practically silent way with which they all moved.

"Hey" was all the greeting she gave, when he finally turned in her direction.

"Hey yourself" Logan said, a small smile blossoming on his face, and for a moment erasing the tired lines that resided there.

For a moment the two of them remained like that, sharing the familiar moment, taking comfort in their little ritual. Remembering times when Max would drop by his place, simply because she wanted to. But then the moment was shattered by the simple beep of the computer; and Max was reminded why she'd come there in the first place.

"So, what can I do for you?" Logan asked as he quirked an eyebrow "I mean, I take it that this isn't just a social visit"

For a brief second her mind was a jumble of thought's, of feeling's that threatened to bubble up and burst forth into the quiet room.

"I need some information", was what actually tumbled from her lips, "I need to know where you sent Ray White and his aunt".

Of all the thing's Logan might have expected her to ask him, that was most definitely at the bottom of his list. So for a split second all he could seemingly do was blink, as he replaced his glasses on his face.

"And why would you want to know that; I mean we both agreed that it was safer for them if only one of us knew where they were."

Max sighed for the second time since stepping into the room, and scrubbed her gloved hand across her face. "Alec's missing", she said "White has him."

For a moment Logan allowed himself to feel relief at those words. To know that his rival was out of the picture. But that's all it was, or at least that's what he told himself. After all he wasn't the kind of man to revel in the misfortune of others; he wouldn't be Eye's Only if that was the case. But he couldn't very well hand over such important information either, no matter what the reason.

"I'm sorry Max, but there's no way I can let you know where they are. They have to be protected."

"Well that's all well and good Logan. But a man's life – Alec's life depends on me handing Ray back to his father." Max snapped as her notoriously short temper started to flare to life.

Raising an eyebrow at her heated words, and ignoring the fire that was beginning to simmer behind her dark eye's, Logan raised himself from his chair and began to pace.

"I'm sorry about Alec" he said almost chocking on the words, "I really am, but there's no way I'm going to allow you to sacrifice that boy, in order to save your boyfriend." He said as he ceased his pacing and stopped mere inches away from her.

Max couldn't believe it; in fact she didn't 'want' to believe it. But at the same time she'd known that this is what his reaction would be; and the fact that she'd known that, somehow diminished him in her eyes.

The pedestal that he'd been placed upon had already begun to crumble, and the next words to come from his mouth, caused it to collapse completely.

"Let White have Alec, Max. Ray's an innocent, Alec's not. I doubt he ever was."

Max felt a stillness wash over her at those words, an utter calmness that she hadn't experienced since she was child back at Manticore. Any doubts or feelings of remorsefulness about what was going to happen simply dissolved into nothing. Leaving her feeling resolute and resigned to what was to come.

As soon as the words had left his lips, Logan had known it had been the wrong thing to say, the wrong tone of voice to have used. However what he hadn't been prepared for; what he'd never expected. Was the utter quiet that raged from Max's frozen form.

She stood before him not moving, not blinking and barely even breathing, her face a complete mask of nothing. Not a single flicker of emotion graced her impassive face. And or the first since she'd crashed her way into his life, Logan found himself wondering if he really knew her. For the very first time, Logan felt a shiver of fear in her presence.

"I'm sorry Logan", Max apologised as she took a step backwards "I really, didn't want it to be this way. But there's no other choice." And with that she turned on her heal and walked out of the room, and out of the house.

* * *

Max opened the door of the van parked outside and glanced at the individuals within. Three pairs of eye's looked back at her, but it was the two in the back of the van that she addressed. "Finn, Cyrus you know what needs to be done?" they nodded their heads, opened the back doors and headed towards the house.


	6. Caged & Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Obviously with the exception of any new/original characters I own nothing, because if I did Max would have taken one look at Alec and jumped those fine bones of his, straight away ;) while Logan would have had a fatal accident concerning a bucket of water and that damn exo-skeleton…

**Disclaimer:** Obviously with the exception of any new/original characters I own nothing, because if I did Max would have taken one look at Alec and jumped those fine bones of his, straight away ;) while Logan would have had a fatal accident concerning a bucket of water and that damn exo-skeleton…

 **A/N:** First of all I simply can't apologise enough for the delay in updating, but the past few months have been a bit hectic what with the holidays, and family illness and all. So just to reiterate myself... I really am sorry for the late update.

* * *

  
**Chapter 6:**   


  
**Caged and Confused**   


Finn silently lounged in the doorway, observing the human seated before him. In the background he could just barely make out the sounds of his partner, as he quietly searched the other rooms in the house.

Finn didn't understand this human; although if he was being completely honest with himself, hardly any of the ordinaries actually made any sense to him.

Admittedly a few of them, such as Max's friend Cindy, seemed to be more open. More real. More in tune with both themselves and everything around them.

And in a way he supposed that, that made them more like a transgenic than any enhanced strength and senses ever could. That ability to be completely at peace with their own sense of self. But this human, like most that he'd met, radiated a nervous energy; an internal anxiety that grated against Finns mind. The quick flow of warm air at his side alerted him to Cyrus's presence.

Cyrus had searched the house in record time, utilising his ability to blur to help hasten the mission. Because quite frankly he didn't want to have to hang around any longer in the house than was friggin' necessary. The stink of the ordinary male was making his nose twitch.

The very loud crunch of an apple being bitten into was the first indication that Logan had, that there was anyone else in the house besides himself. And for a brief moment, he felt a rush of relief as he assumed Max had returned to apologise. But that momentary relief was quickly dashed the instant he caught sight of his visitors.

' **Crunch'**

"So", the blonde male gestured with his half-eaten apple; that Logan strongly suspected had been snatched from his fridge, "You've gotta be this Loggie-guy we've been hearing so much about".

"Who the hell are you people, and what are you doing in my house", Logan angrily demanded as he hastily rose from his chair.

' **Crunch'**

"Excuse me; did you just say this was your house?" Cyrus insolently quirked an eyebrow at the human's demand. "Cause' ya'know, we were kinda under the impression that this was Joshua's house", he couldn't help but smirk as he witnessed Logan's eye's widen, and his face blanche at his choice of words. 'Heh, heh, heh it's just too much fun, messing with this guy. No wonder Alec enjoys it so much' he thought.

Logan suddenly felt his mouth go dry and sweat begin to bead on his brow at those words. Warily he watched as the two transgenics prowled their way into his living room.

Nervously he asked "Why are you here?"

"C'mon Loggie, you're supposed to be a bright boy, surely you can figure it out." Cyrus said as he seated himself in the now vacated seat.

With his attention focused solely on the talkative transgenic that was seated at his computer, he didn't notice Finn slip up behind him until it was to late…

* * *

Biggs's internal clock told him, it had been at least ten minutes since the other two transgenics had entered the house. And during that time his companion hadn't uttered a single solitary word. Instead she seemed content to sit there, as still as the grave simply staring out through the windscreen, seemingly lost amongst her thoughts.

Max didn't know if she could do this. She didn't know if it would work, and she didn't want to be responsible for the deaths of any more of their people than she already had been. But a voice at the back of her mind was screaming that they had no choice – that she had no choice, because she couldn't just leave Alec in Whites hands, she couldn't leave her best friend _(and he was her best friend her heart told her, maybe something even more than that, but she wasn't prepared to go down that road. At least not yet, if ever)_ , to face certain torture, a certain death.

Deep inside herself, in a place that Max very rarely acknowledged. In the part of her soul where 452 was kept hidden and locked tightly away from the world. Where all the rage, anger and pain that she constantly fought with everyday of her life was kept. She could feel the walls beginning to crumble, the bars of that prison weakening, as the animal - as the soldier within fought for control and struggled to break free; causing a low growl to emanate from between her lips, just as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

Instinctively her right hand shot out, and clamped itself around the warm flesh of her attacker's throat…

He couldn't breathe, and it felt as though a metal vice was crushing his windpipe. Eyes bulging, and fingers clawing at her small hand, he tried to gain her attention, to bring Max back from whatever dark place her mind was inhabiting.

Gasping, she could hear gasping. 'Where the hell was it coming from?' Blinking her eyes slowly and allowing the world around her to once again come into focus, Max found herself staring into the purple face of Biggs. 'Purple. What the hell?' her confused mind asked. And then she realised her hand was cutting off his air supply, that she was choking him. 'She was choking Biggs. What the fuck?'

Judiciously Biggs rubbed at his bruised throat, all the while maintaining eye contact with Max, Just in case the predator that he'd seen moving and writhing behind those dark eyes decided to return.

The two of them remained like that until the van's doors were suddenly flung open, as Finn and Cyrus clambered inside.

Finn almost stumbled as he climbed into the back of the van. The tension emanating from both Biggs and Max, wreaking havoc on his already overworked and heightened senses, causing an intense headache that almost felt like the beginnings of a seizure. Reminding himself to take a couple of long calming breathes, he tried to block out the pairs emotional overflow.

Seating himself across from his partner, Cyrus pulled a small data chip from his pants pocket and tossed it over to Max.

"Here ya go", he said "I managed to download everything that looked as though it might be connected to Manticore and you from the computer's hard drive, but your gonna want to get Dix and some of the tech's to decrypt the passwords for some of the files".

He sighed as he scrubbed his hand through his tussled blonde hair.

"I'd have cracked em' myself, but as soon as 'old happy' here", nodding his head in the direction of his sombre friend, "Put the whammy on the ordinary, it didn't exactly give me much time."

At hearing this Finn lifted his pounding head, and mock glared at his unit mate "What you wanted to hang around longer?" he teased.

Max smiled at the antics of the two friends, as she slipped the data chip into her pocket.

"Thanks guy's, I really appreciate this; and so will Alec when he gets back", she told them.

Glancing over at the unusually quiet Biggs she lowered her voice so that the other's wouldn't hear "We good?" she asked tentatively. He held her gaze for a long moment before nodding his head, and switching on the cars ignition. "In that case then, home Jeeves", she said as a small smile played on her face, but never quite reached her eyes.

* * *

'Cages. Why was it always fucking cages!' Alec thought in exasperation as he tested the steel re-enforced bars. Bad enough that, when they dragged him from his cell that not only had he been handcuffed and shackled, but he'd been blindfolded as well. Obviously whoever his captor was, they were fully aware of not just a transgenics strength, but also their photographic memories. He wrinkled his nose as the scent of someone familiar reached his senses.

"494. So nice to see you again"

'Shit. This is not good. This is not good at all. Damn it Max, you'd better hurry up and save my sorry ass', Alec silently muttered to himself, as Ames white walked into view.

* * *

The Large warehouse that was terminal city's headquarters was alive with a hive of activity. As transgenics, nomalies and transhumans were al busily checking equipment, manning comms units and keeping check of the twenty or so TV screens that were all hooked up to external CCTV camera's, around the perimeter of TC.

In the far corner of the warehouse Mole was comfortably seated between two heaters, whilst oiling and checking the large stockpile of assorted guns and weapons that were spread out on the table before him.

"-so anyway I called him an asshole, and punched him in the face." Maeve finished, as she lovingly cleaned and sharpened the long hunting knife that she was holding.

Mole bared his teeth in a grin, at the small auburn-haired elfin-like X5 that was seated across from him, and nodded his scaly head in approval. "So how'd he take that?" he growled as he passed her a couple of PK-39's to dismantle.

"Well, after his nose stopped bleeding and his eye had closed up, he sat down and agreed that he was most definitely an asshole", she chuckled as she brushed her long hair out of her face; and shifted in her seat, grimacing slightly as a sharp kick was delivered to her side. "Hey sweetie, stop kicking mommy okay", she said as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"Heh, heh, heh… Junior feeling frisky today is he?", Mole questioned.

"Yeah", Maeve said "He follows his Father", she smiled as her mind briefly flashed back to that morning and the wonderful way her mate had decided to awaken her; before blushing hotly at Moles lascivious laughter.

* * *

"Do you know why you're here 494", White asked as he walked around the outside of Alec's cage.

"Because you missed my scintillating company and witty repartee", Alec mused, as he paced the inside of his cage, making sure to keep White in his line of vision.

"You're here, because something important has been stolen from me", White continued as he ignored the imprisoned transgenic. "You're here because that little Bitch of a breeding partner of yours needs to be taught a lesson", he paused in his walking, coming to a stop directly in front of the cage's door. "And you're going to help me."


End file.
